Buildings, such as houses and office buildings are made of walls and are covered by a roof. The roof is typically, but not always, downward sloping so that water can drip off the roof and away from the building.
At the point where the water drips off the edge of the roof, a fascia cap is typically installed to provide protection for the roof. The edge of the roof is the place most likely to have water accumulate and a fascia cap is designed to protect water from entering the building walls through the roof.
A disadvantage to prior art designs for fascia caps is that water is often able to seep between the fascia cap and the roof, causing rot and deterioration of the roof and building walls. Prior art fascia caps, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,587 suffer from a phenomena known as capillary action, which allows water to adhere to the fascia cap and seep through and enter the roof.
Capillary action involves water moving back up the fascia cap due to surface tension. The surface tension results in water penetrating the fascia cap and entering the roof.
Along with water, dirt and other debris may enter the roof via capillary action and surface tension, whereby the water causes the dirt and debris to flow back towards the roof. As such, it important to design a fascia cap that adequately displaces water away from the roof and building and limits capillary action and surface tension from allowing water and debris to seep back into the roof. This limits and potentially prevents rot and decay of the roof and preserves the structural integrity of the roof and building as a whole.
What is desired therefore is to provide a fascia cap design and assembly that mitigates and almost entirely eliminates capillary action. It is further desirable to develop a roofing assembly with a fascia cap having a continuous elongated drip edge that works to mitigate capillary action. It is further desirable and advantageous for the fascia cap to be in one continuous piece for assembly and cost purposes. It is further desirable to have fascia cap assembly with blocking strip that reinforces and attaches the fascia cap to the roof. A method for assembling a roofing assembly having a fascia cap with an elongated drip edge is also desirable.